In virtual reality or augmented reality systems, users are typically provided with information representing a virtual environment, such as a rendering of the virtual environment, which provides users with a sensation of a physical presence in computer-mediated places in the real world or an imagined world. Typically, virtual reality or augmented reality devices enable an experience of a virtual environment for individual users. A user may walk with respect to a virtual reality display or may move around in a room using a head-mounted display. The user may be tracked to determine a position and orientation of the user's head in order to provide representations of the virtual environment that correspond to a viewing perspective of the user. Even when multiple users are present at a location, representations of the virtual environment are generated for each individual user and provided to respective equipment of the user. Hence, each user experiences an individual representation of the virtual environment, which is decoupled from other users.
In other approaches, virtual environments may be experienced by a group of users simultaneously, for example, in a cinema or theater. However, in such approaches, the representation of the virtual environment is not individualized for each user, but corresponds to a generalized representation that is the same for all users. This may lead to a degraded experience of the virtual environment in each individual user due to a possible mismatch of the generalized presentation of the virtual environment with regard to individual parameters of each user.